


Bad Medicine

by LadyXandria



Category: Bon Jovi (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Cock Cages, Dominance, F/M, Femdom, Heavy BDSM, Latex, Leather Kink, M/M, Male Slash, Master/Pet, Mistress, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Slaveplay, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 07:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16132733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyXandria/pseuds/LadyXandria
Summary: Date Setting: May 2007 (Lost Highway Era)





	Bad Medicine

Night blanketed the city of Manhattan, a large crowd of people bumping and smacking into each other to reach their destination. The night was calm with just a slight breeze. Perfect weather. It had been humid the last few days, much to Xandria's disappointment. 

Nonetheless, she had her fair share of excitement; the thought brought a small smile to her lips. The firm and powerful tap of healed leather boots could be heard on the pavement, making everyone move from the person's way. 

Xandria's hand curled around the leather leash attached to her companion. His blonde curly hair and handsome face was encased in a black leather hood, his bright blue eyes shining through the two holes to allow for sight. 

He was a shy one, obedient, and worshipped her. She knew not why he had been chosen exactly, but if everything went according to plan, his loyalty would be tested tonight. Mmm, anticipation always did do wonders. 

Such an existence had had its effects on her, especially now...that she could have all her heart's desire. Why wouldn't she make use of the available, willing, succulent...resources? Question is who wouldn't? Maybe this was why David walked at her side, clad head to toe in leather with space only for his mouth and eyes. 

He had been too easy to lure, too easy to convince, and all too willing to partake. Hmm, he was probably in high hopes for this encounter. Xandria allowed her eyes to linger on where his pulse lay...frantic, begging to be released. You will find your freedom in due time. 

She dragged him down a deserted alleyway and onto a side street, a high-rise apartment building standing before them. It was at that moment that her attention was caught by two suited men standing guard at the door. Their demeanor and stance were nothing of the ordinary. 

Xandria straightened up and crossed the street, tugged on the leash and stared from the corner of her eye as she entered the doors. She pressed a gloved hand to the button that read “6092”. 

A smooth voice came over the speaker. “Can I help you?”

Xandria smirked and replied in a sultry tone, “You can let me up. I have a surprise for you.” The door beeped and Xandria led her pet purposefully through the lobby to the elevator. “Oh boy is there a surprise waiting for you. I expect you to behave yourself,” Xandria said to David in a demanding tone. “You don’t want to know the consequence if you disobey any order, do you?”

“No, mistress,” a quiet reply came from the suit.

“On your knees. You’ll present yourself properly…like any other pet.” David did as commanded and bowed his head. First floor…second…third… Each beep made Xandria’s heart beat quicken. Oh, the fun to be had tonight. 

A new lover and a familiar one, getting to know one another under her watch in more intimate ways than already established. The elevator doors opened on the sixth floor and Xandria exited with the now crawling David.

Her eyes roamed over the door numbers and she smiled as they reached number 92, knocking firmly. A tall, handsome man with long dark hair opened the door. “I didn’t know you were going to wrap my gift. How thoughtful.” He stood aside to allow them inside, Xandria touching his chin with her hand as she slipped past him.

Xandria took off her cloak to reveal an olive colored figure, encased in a maroon and black corset dress. David sat on the floor obediently at her feet as she sat on the sofa. She crossed her right leg over her left and rested her chin on her hand, her long, raven hair falling gracefully over her right shoulder. 

Richie sat opposite her and smirked at the leather clad toy, reaching over to unzip the hood. He yanked it down harshly. “Time to find out more about you, handsome. Are you feisty like one or obedient to your mistress?” Richie asked.

David didn’t turn to look at Richie, but only remained in his position. “Feisty only if it pleases my mistress, sir,” he responded. Xandria smirked and caressed his cheek with a gloved hand.

“Up and undress yourself,” Xandria snapped. Under Richie’s watchful eye and several tugs on the leash, David slowly stripped off his black leather casing. 

He stood in a steel cock cage in front of his mistress, his bare feet buried into the soft white rug. Richie reached for a glass of wine, eyeing the cage around the man’s shaft. He snapped his fingers and smirked as David fell to his knees subserviently in front of him. 

David purred as he was pulled in by Richie for a deep, sweet kiss. He melted into the man’s arms as he sucked sweetly on those warm lips, thrusting his tongue into David’s mouth. A magnificent feeling flooded their bodies. 

Xandria licked her lips and sat opposite the men, watching as Richie took control of her lover and pet. He leaned forward and took in a fistful of blonde hair, yanking David’s head backwards. David’s blue eyes fell on the bulge that Richie released with one hand from his leather pants. 

“Kiss it and say, ‘thank you, master’,” Richie growled. 

He moaned as David dipped his head and kissed the head of the straining manhood, a trickle of juice oozing to greet him. “Mmm thank you, master,” he repeated obediently. He whimpered as Richie’s skilled hands removed the leash Xana had put on him and brought a pink leather spiked collar to his neck, snapping it closed in the back and hooking the leash onto the O-ring.

“Would you like to please, pet?” Richie asked.

“Yes, sir.” David’s cock pushed against the restraint as he kneeled before Richie. He set his palms against the others thighs and slid his warm hands upwards, caressing the lean muscles in the others legs. His lips planted a soft, moist kiss on the others abdomen while one hand slid up and he curled his fingers around the other's shaft. 

He grasped the other's member roughly and swirled his hot tongue across Richie’s satiny head. The blonde man locked his lips over the head and suckled it, slowly working his tongue around the underside of the mushroomed head. 

Richie admired the view, tilting David’s chin upwards to watch the others' mouth in action. He let out a low, long breath and caressed the man’s cheek and hair slowly. David was a handsome and talented lover, and the cock in his mouth made him simply irresistible. 

The feel of another’s mouth around his cock, suckling along the smooth skin made a deep moan escape his throat. David stroked what little of Richie’s shaft was not in his mouth and he palmed the soft orbs beneath his cock, rolling and fondling them. 

David slowly guided Richie’s cock further down his throat. He loosened the muscles and fought back the urge to gag as it nestled deep into the passage. He locked his lips around the other's throbbing member and sucked hungrily, hollowing his cheeks in the process. 

Richie leaned against the chair behind him, purring almost lovingly at David. He smirked and pulled David off his cock by his hair, forcing him to his hands and knees. Richie’s hand slapped his lover’s ass, a low groan escaping the blonde’s throat.

The blonde man moaned as he felt Xana’s fingers spreading a warm gel around his ass, readying him for what was to come. “Such a good boy,” she cooed. When Richie slipped a slender digit into his ass his breath caught in his throat.

David winced and grunted as his Mistress and Master slowly prepared his body with their fingers. When those digits bent and brushed against his prostate David gasped and fireworks went off inside his head. “You’ve been trained well,” Richie agreed.

He groaned and pushed back, impaling himself on those fingers again. His mouth went slack and he gasped in pleasure and surprise. As his master whispered those soft words an odd sensation started in his ass and filled his insides.

Richie held his own cock in his hands, teasing David's opening with the head and looking down to him. David was tight, surprisingly and Richie was pleased. He rubbed the man's back and down his spine, pressing his lips to the tender alabaster flesh. Richie pulled at David's hair, pushing his cock past the muscles and burying it to the hilt.

Nothing could have prepared David for the pain of being penetrated. The preparation had been uncomfortable but the feel of Richie's mushroomed head forcing its way past the tight ring of muscle was excruciating. He clenched his teeth so tightly that his back teeth made a strange grinding noise. 

His blue eyes watered, not because he was crying but because the pain seemed to force it from him. He dug his fingernails into the rug, the muscles in his arms bulging and tightening beneath his pale skin. "Mistress," he groaned and tried to concentrate on steadying his breathing to relax his body. 

With the combined warmth and David's muscles squeezing around him, Richie's eyes gleamed and allowed the other to adjust to his size. "Relax, David," Xandria whispered as she wiped away the tears from David's eyes. Richie moved his torso against David, his cock pulsating and hitting every nerve. 

He shuddered and hissed in Italian, as he often did when he was aroused. David squared his shoulders and stared ahead at the floor. "Yes, Ma’am," he said, finally managing to sound like his old self. He bit back the sobs of pain that rested on the back of his tongue. 

The blonde closed his eyes and tried to relax. Little by little his muscles loosened until the horrible pain in his ass, although still quite painful was more bearable. David took a deep breath and slowly pushed back against Richie feeling as if he were riding a double edge dagger rather than the prized cock he had been sucking only moments earlier. 

Xana unlocked David’s cock cage and laid in front of the two men, positioning her pussy right under David’s head. “Time to please me as well,” she whispered and spread her legs for him. David moaned and lowered his head, his tongue grazing his wife’s clit. Richie pushed David’s face into the woman, burying his nose and lips into her wetness.

Richie felt David loosen up finally and sped up his pace, his cock pounding into the man below him and inhaling the mingled scent in the air. David flexed his muscles around his cock and he gasped. That felt different...in a very pleasurable way.

David thought about Richie's beautiful brown eyes, mixed with tasting his Mistress and to his relief he felt himself growing hard. “Mmm…fuck him harder, Richie,” Xandria demanded. The feel of the other's member sliding in and out of him faster and harder, along with the hand now over his stroking him was making David's head swim.

He moaned softly and turned his neck as far as he could to steal a kiss from Richie, giving him a sample of his wife’s nectar, as he slammed his body back harder. He watched David reach down and start to stroke his cock, and Richie joined his hand too.

Richie stroked David's cock with slow twisting motions, feeling the blonde's heart beat...the beat fast and in time with each thrust. He nibbled at David' neck and trailed his tongue along the edge of his ear. David licked and sucked at Xana’s pussy, making her squirm and arch her back.

“Get every inch. I wanna see that woman explode,” Richie commanded. David inserted two fingers into the woman, massaging her special spot and making moan loudly. “Just like that. Flick that clit. I wanna hear her…”

The sound of sweat slickened skin smacking sweat slickened echoed off the walls around them. David clenched his ass and reached a hand back, caressing Richie’s lean, muscular thighs when he could. "Fuck yes," he moaned.

As David clenched his ass, Richie grasped at his shoulders, the satisfying sound of all three moaning in pleasure. "David..." he panted, his jaw slack and a thin sheen of sweat forming over his chest and face. Richie let out a raspy groan, his orbs tightening. 

He stroked David with increased pressure and, his thumb taking a torturous moment to circle the head. David groaned as the man teased the head of his cock. Fire surged through his veins and pooled around his cock and the sacks beneath.

."Faster…So close," Xandria whimpered, locking eyes with Richie and licking her lips.

"Don't stop," David moaned and turned his face towards the other seeking a taste of the other's lips.  
Richie took hold of him around the waist, his eyes piercing into David. He teased the sweet lips before him, the urge to kiss him becoming overwhelming. 

Their lips touched, Richie impaling David hard and deep. He slipped his tongue into the warmth of David’s mouth, his eyes closed as he breathed deeply. “Fuck I’m coming! I’m coming!” Xandria screamed out in ecstasy, Richie pounding and slapping David’s ass.

The two men watched Xana’s eyes close with fluttering lids, and a flush appear in her cheeks as she peaked. “Make her squirt, Lema,” Richie growled. David’s fingers quickened as Xana’s hips bucked wildly off the floor. With a shout, warm liquid gushed from her body, bathing David in his prize.

Richie couldn't hold back after so many years. With a loud moan, he called out David's name, the sound echoing off the walls. The creamy pure liquid filled David' ass and Richie bit down into his neck as he came, moving his hand around the other’s cock firm and in rhythmic movements.

“Get under him, woman. I want you to taste us both,” Richie told Xana. She grinned and climbed under David in a 69 position. Her tongue flicked at his cock head, firmly sucking and joining Richie’s hand to finish him.

Xandria’s wetness combined with the feeling of Richie coating his insides with white hot essence was too much. David half growled and half shouted as he flew over the edge and dove headfirst into orgasmic bliss. He sprayed his liquid passion into Xandria’s waiting mouth before he shuddered and nearly collapsed.

Richie regained himself and stood, leaning against the chair and his cock slowly returning to its normal state. He had to hold onto it to keep himself from toppling over. “You two can shower here if you’d like,” he offered, extending a hand to Xandria and helped her up.

“Thank you,” she replied, taking her husband’s hand and disappearing into the large bathroom. They looked at each other in the mirror and smiled. “Feel better, my love?”

“Much,” David replied. He turned on the shower and allowed Xana in first. 

“Just relax,” Xana said, picking up the bottle of sandalwood scented body wash from the corner. She poured a generous amount into her soft hands and sets to work lathering up David. Starting at his chest, her hands slid up to his shoulders and down his arms.

She traced his nipples and down his stomach, reveling in her husband’s body. Nothing felt better than slowly bringing David back to reality, just her hands and the peaceful water. She took care to wash every area, David leaning back with his eyes closed.

Richie had been sweet enough to call a car for Xana and David. As they were riding back to David’s condo, Xana noticed he was extremely quiet. She curled up to his arm and asked, “Penny for your thoughts?”

He gave her a smile. “Just a lot to process.”

Xandria nodded. “I know, but I’m here to help with that processing.” They shared a sweet kiss and, once arriving at home, David carried his wife to their bedroom.


End file.
